


Half a Loaf

by CassieIngaben



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: is better than none
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: From Eroica With Love - Groups Challenges





	Half a Loaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



Dorian studied Klaus’s profile in the firelight; the strong neck, the up and down movements of his Adam’s apple as Klaus drained his brandy. The dark hair, backlit by the flames, seemed to burn. _As if I could see his inner fire._

Klaus abandoned his glass and turned, a question in his eyes. Dorian nodded, and came closer. _This is the part I love. This is why I’m here._

The kisses were long, and Dorian lost himself in discovering where the brandy flavour ended and Klaus’s began. The caresses were sweet, as they traced each other’s skin, light touch and strong touch, fine and rough, fast and slow. The touching was exquisite torture, as they moved and slid and pressed, slowly getting rid of their clothes without losing contact.

Deep from within Dorian’s mind, the usual plea surfaced. _Make this last. Make it last forever, this slow sweet torment. Wanting not having. Be careful what you wish for. Oh, make the wish last, make the want stay._

But all beauty must fade, and fade it did. “Bed”, ordered Klaus, and pulled Dorian up by the arms.

They stumbled the few necessary steps, then Dorian found himself face down on the bed, the whisper of the drawer with the lube receding over the pounding of his heart. _And this is the part I hate. This is why he’s here._

Squirt of oil, rustle of sheets, pounding of blood—Klaus directing him curtly— _like orders—_ and then the pressure, the push, the burn.

_Relax. Breathe. Moan._

The moaning was important, as important that Dorian’s face be hidden in the pillow. Not just because the sighs and moans helped Dorian exhale—they also gave Klaus the impression Dorian was loving it. Hating it, more like—on bad days, at least. On good days it was just vaguely unpleasant and irritating.

At the beginning, when Dorian still hoped he could persuade Klaus to switch roles, he’d severely forbidden himself any fantasising. _Stay here. Stay with him. That’s what he wants now—but one day he’ll want it the other way too._

Yet, despite all of Dorian’s efforts; despite the persuasion, the cajoling, the arguments, at some point ‘one day he’ll want that’ had become ‘one day I’ll like this’. And then it had just become silence, and images and memories. _I thought that loving him would have been enough for us to change. What a fool._

Dorian guided Klaus’s hand to squeeze his semi-quiescent cock, prompted him to increase the pressure until nigh unbearable, and dived into his fantasies. Fucking Klaus hard. Fucking other lovers even harder. Just fucking.

 _Only a short time left now, and he’ll come, and then I’ll be able to come too, as he gets softer and pulls me harder._ Klaus stiffened and orgasmed in his usual silent way; then leaned forward, bracing himself with his left hand on the bed, and his right giving Dorian’s cock the rough attention it craved. Klaus’s spent cock slid free, and Dorian’s moans became for real, his mind spinning his reveries faster and faster, until it overflowed and he spilt out semen and cries.

Gradually, they crumpled into a heap, rolled into a loose embrace, and settled down. _Hold me now. Make it better. Make it worth it._

On the final stretch before sleep, Klaus asked one of his rare questions: “Was it good? Did you like it?”

“As always, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the eroicaml mailing list 'finish-a-WIP' Challenge 2020. 
> 
> (Feel free to join us at https://eroicaml.groups.io)


End file.
